Good ol' Minecraft
by Tas the Toon Mouse
Summary: This book is about the life of Tas the Minecraft Mouse and it talks about the real life additions to Minecraft, like anvils. Though it is mainly fictional, it contains some true facts.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A New Sword

BOOM!

"Dang it, so close to getting the last gunpowder." I muttered, wiping the ash from my sword. "Ow." I turned to go home when I met another Creeper. I switched back and forth from my pick and sword and swung.

BOOM! _Tas blew up._ At least the "keep inventory" game rule is enabled. I returned back to the house.

"You are really bad at this, are you?" Steve asked.

"Hey, you're the one who suddenly teleported me to you. It's called-"

"I know what it's called." I threw my sword onto my bed (It ripped it a little) and exited my room.

"Ya know, we really need an anvil. My awesome diamond sword is about to break, and I love my sword!" I explained.

"We only have seventy-two iron blocks." Steve said. I slapped my hand into my face. I said nothing afterwards. "What?" I went to the ore room and opened the iron-filled chest. I grabbed four blocks of iron and went to the crafting table at the corner of the room. I converted an iron block into nine iron ingots and organized the iron in this order: Three blocks on the top row, one ingot in the middle of the area, and three iron ingots on the bottom row. The glowing anvil launched out of the crafting table. I picked it up and it stopped glowing. I went to the enchanted room (the room with all the books and the enchantment table) and placed the anvil outside of the room of bookshelves. I retrieved two diamonds and my sword, fixed my bed, ate a cooked chicken, and got back to my the anvil. I opened up the new menu, placed the diamond sword on the first box, two diamonds on the second box, and a glowing diamond sword popped out. It costs ten levels of experience. Should I? I picked up the sword and I went from level fifty to level forty. It's almost repaired, knowing because of the green bar that was still visible. My enchanted sword is now renewed. The sword reflected my face, signaling it's in excellent condition.

"Ssss." I quickly killed the Creeper. It yielded a small heap of gunpowder. Now to go TNT mining! I went back to the house and climbed down the quarry that was complete. Steve was waiting for me down there.

"About time. I would've done it much quicker." Steve said.

"Then why didn't you?"

"I dunno." I sighed. I jumped down and used the crafting table. Half of my inventory (besides the sword) was filled with gunpowder, as the other half was filled with sand. After creating, let's say, five hundred blocks of TNT, Steve passed me a redstone torch and a pickaxe. I mined straight in one direction (ugh) for fifteen blocks and came back into the quarry. I began to fill it with TNT. Steve was placing obsidian on the outside of the branch. After I was finally done filling the quarry, I dug down to Steve, replaced the blocks, and he left me a space to plant the torch. I placed it and broke it again.

"Hurry!" I yelled. The TNT was in the way. "OH CRAP!" I backed up quickly and just when the TNT was about to explode, Steve placed the obsidian in front of me, blocking the explosion.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM... was all I heard. We were extremely quiet as if making another sound will damage our hearing. I was begging Notch to help us. Suddenly, the explosions stopped. We waited for a few seconds, expecting lag to stop, which never came. Steve mined the obsidian in front of us and we saw multiple branches of diamonds, butter- I mean, gold, coal, iron, and redstone. There were more diamonds, strangely. I stepped forward and my jaw dropped in awe.

"You still have the Fortune level four pick?" I asked cooly. Steve was holding the purple-glowing diamond pickaxe. "Awesome."

I deposited the stack of diamonds into the diamond-filled chest, then the multiple stacks of iron and gold in the fifty furnaces, and placed the countless amount of redstone in the countless chests. Fifty hundred years later, I passed out on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Wither

I took a deep breath in, and slowly let it out. As I was exhaling, I looked around the surrounding area. The leaves rustled slowly as the wind blew across the enchanted forest. Steve installed that mod. The birch and oak wood stood up straighter than a line. I walked to a tree and sat on the side of it. The leaves provided protection from the sunrays. The weather was too perfect. Nothing could never, ever, possibly go-

Nope, I'm not jinxing it. I took out my diamond sword and held it in front of me. The light reflected off of it and onto my chest. I could see myself on the shiny blade. I than realized something: I can put an Unbreaking enchantment on it with the anvil. I felt too lazy to get up.

"Ssss…" Not again! I quickly got up and stuck the sword in the Creeper's head. After a moment of pause, I kicked it off the sword and it disappeared into thin air, leaving behind green balls of experience, and a couple of gunpowder, or "funpowder," which is what I call it.

"WOOF!" Hmm? My head went off the tree and turned left and right, looking for any entities. I spotted a wild wolf just standing there. I looked in my inventory to see if I have any bones. I still have the bones from the skeletons I fought earlier; the arrows are still disappearing from my body. I pulled out the bones and had the wolf look at it. "Woof!" It barked. I went down onto my knee and placed the bone carefully in its mouth. It looked at me and started digging into the ground. It placed the bone at the bottom of the hole and began to replace the dirt. I gave it another bone. This time, we made eye contact and a red collar appeared around his neck, symbolizing that he is now tamed. I smiled and he smiled back.

"Oh Notch. Tas, TAS! HELP!" I quickly turned around towards the house. I heard roaring and explosions. I quickly threw on my diamond armor and equipped my diamond sword. I sprinted back to the house, but before I even caught a glimpse of it, there was a blast right at my face. I flew back and looked and my hearts. They turned black, making it harder to read. What is this madness? Slowly, my health was draining, but I knew it wasn't going to last long. Three more seconds on the timer labeled "Wither II." I got the Wither effect? Steve, you little butthead. I looked up at the sky, now becoming darker due to time passing by.

"Hey Tas!" Time greeted.

"Hi Time." I replied. Steve never heard the voice, so it must be me going insane. In the sky was a floating three headed black wispy body. "Ready for round two?" I was pretty excited for this boss fight. The only thing that worries me is the "Wither II" effect. It makes your health go down, like poison, but it actually kills you. A projectile was flying at me. I quickly ran forward and dodged the projectile. It created a little hole in the dirt. It was a Wither Skull. I grabbed my bow, pulled the string, and aimed towards the Wither. I shot the arrow and it hit the Wither. The pink health bar went down a little. I went continuously at it, dodging more skulls until it got to half of his health. An aura appeared around the Wither, and he drifted towards the ground. I shot another arrow but it bounced off its aura.

"This is not good." I muttered. I took out my sword and swung at the Wither, but a skull rammed into my belly, knocking me back into a tree. My hearts became black again, slowly draining. My food bar was going empty, so I began to eat a porkchop. Right before I entirely consumed it, I was hit by another, knocking my hearts down to seven remaining. It was still going down. I reequipped my sword and again swung at it. I quickly blocked the skeleton, which dealt less damage, but refreshed the wither effect. My hearts are down to five left. A quarter of the Wither's health was left. I just have to get a few more hits on the Wither-

Then I realized my sword was almost dead. It had only twelve uses left. Better use them wisely. I switched to my iron axe and began to use it as a weapon, as it was the closest to the sword than any of the other tools. I used the axe and blocked with the sword for a while when my heart went down to two. I'm going to die.

"Steve, help!" I yelled. I heard the throwing sound and my hearts went back to five and a half. The Wither also took some damage. It had only an inch left of its health. I began to use my diamond sword. Eleven, ten, nine, eight, seven- oof! My health was going down again back to four. So close…

Suddenly, my dog jumped into action (finally) and bit the Wither, ending his havoc.

I went to the anvil, which was a little damaged. I took three diamonds from the ore chest and used it on the sword, which costs six levels of experience. I got the enchanted book from my personal chest and used it on my diamond sword, which costs I think eight experience levels. My sword should last a lot longer now. I turned around and-

"Oh no…"


End file.
